


Unintentional Service

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, On the second thought it’s a porn with a little plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Human nerd Jonghyun had finally graduated from university. His one and only best friend planned to give him the best night of his life as a surprise gift.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter fic that might get deleted in the future. So if you happened to like it, better save it because I can’t guarantee how long this fic will stay here. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.

———

  
  


_‘Just shut up and follow the instructions, Jonghyuna. Trust me on this. You’re gonna like my gift. After all, this is your graduation day. You deserve to celebrate! Besides, I bet you’re gonna love it.’_

Minki’s words from the phone earlier were replaying in Jonghyun’s ears. His best friend from college said that he had been planning this whole mysterious arrangement to celebrate his graduation from the university. After spending almost 6,5 years of struggle, Jonghyun finally managed to get his degree. Yes, it was brutal, but at least now he had finished his military duty and university at the same time so he had no regret. 

Without further suspiciousness, Jonghyun arrived at the empty hotel room number 608. Minki said he had prepared a gift inside the hotel room. Though Jonghyun was a little nervous with what kind of crazy thing his party-freak friend planned this time, he would still follow all Minki’s instructions. They were written on the card that was placed nicely on a box on the bed. 

**_Congratulations on your graduation, you little son of a bitch. I’m so proud of you, Jonghyuna! My best friend. Today you’re gonna have the best night of your life. Wear that expensive equipment I have prepared for you in the box and enjoy the game till the morning! Oh there’s also a surprise. You can expect it after you’re wearing that equipment. ;)_ **

Jonghyun finished reading Minki’s messy handwriting on the card. He opened the box and found some sort of magenta fabric made of satin. He lifted it up and it was pretty long. A small piece of white paper was inside the box. 

**_Tie it around your head so your eyes can be covered and sit patiently on the bed._ **

‘What the hell,’ Jonghyun mumbled to himself. It was very strange but it also made him a little bit curious. He decided to just go along with it. He had nothing to do anyway for the night and it was kinda fun to get outside his routine for once in a while, especially after the mental-draining final project.

Jonghyun then sat at the end of the bed before tying the satin around his head. It perfectly covered from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose. With the satin around, he couldn’t get any vision. But just waiting was a little boring, he thought. 

When he was thinking to take off the blindfold and turn on some music first, suddenly he was stopped. Then he felt something cold cupping on his cheeks. It felt like hand palms. It made him surprised. He tried to pull his head back but again he was held in place on the back of his neck. He was about to yell but there’s no chance to react because the next second he knew his lips were already covered with something. Plump and luscious, and some kind of cool sweet liquid immediately flowed into his mouth, touching his palate with an intoxicating sensation. 

More than the wine, his mouth was immediately filled with something else. It was moving rather intensely, gentle then rough, pressing hard on his tongue. It made his attempt to yell just muffled into another weak moan. 

He was confused but it felt so good. Slightly he could also smell some kind of musky fragrant, tickling his nose. It was so good and doubled the intoxication. It was unbelievable but he stayed like that for the next long minutes, obediently having his lips devoured by a stranger. 

Jonghyun couldn’t remember when was the last time he was kissed this passionately by someone. It had been a while since he had a relationship. After his last boyfriend dumped him like garbage, he didn’t have the desire to start a new relationship. Relationships were just burdensome and emotionally draining. However being pampered physically like now did remind him of the joy in having a partner. 

But, no, this person was even better than his ex actually. The juicy lips and the eagerness of that tongue gotta be unrivaled. It made Jonghyun dance along, with every move and swirl, he brushed and crashed his lips over and over again against the stranger’s. Diving into it, returning every lick and favor, didn’t care about losing his breath. It was intense, by every second, he craved for more contact with this crazy hot stranger. 

Jonghyun reached out his hands, trying to feel the figure in front of him but his wrists were immediately caught in tight grips. He was pushed down on the bed and he could feel a bit of the stranger’s weight was on top of him.

‘Could you be patient?’ a heavy male voice suddenly whispered in his ears after the man let go of their locked lips first. 

‘Who are you?’ asked Jonghyun. He felt a bit scared now that he heard the commanding unfamiliar voice.

‘Oh? I didn’t notice you’d like to roleplay as innocent?’ 

‘Innocent? Role play? What are you talking about?’

‘I’m sorry. It’s just you didn’t write in your preferences that you’d request for the innocent roleplay. You just wrote hot and wild in your sex preferences.’ 

‘Sex preferences?’ Jonghyun started to raise his voice in panic. ‘I’m sorry. Can you let go of me first? And please help me take off my blindfold..’ 

‘You mean right now?’ The man seemed disturbed. 

’Yes, please?’ 

‘Well, okay. As you wish.’ 

The man unraveled the satin around Jonghyun’s head. The bright light in the room immediately hit Jonghyun’s eyes. As he started to gain the focus of his vision, he now could see the figure in front of him. He felt relieved that at least the stranger didn’t look scary. In fact, he looked rather hot. 

Starting from his face, the man had pale fair skin that seemed smooth. Some dots of beauty marks could be found scattered on his neck. His hair was dark brown, with a tousled fringe that almost covered the pair of his mono lid eyes. Jonghyun remained silent as he observed the man who suddenly flipped his hair. It made Jonghyun get a better look of his eyes. They were rather sharp, slanting upward, almost like a cat, he thought. 

Confused yet intrigued, Jonghyun couldn’t think of anything he’d been meaning to say the moment he saw this man right in front of his face. He was the most good looking man he ever met in his 27 years of life. He’s still in denial that this very same guy had just made out with him but it didn’t stop him from observing.

Jonghyun’s eyes started trailing down, trying to think but as he got a good look at the man’s broad shoulders and those abs, he lost his words again. Until it hit him.

‘Why.. Why are you only in your boxers?’ Jonghyun gulped and asked. He noticed the other’s massive bulge down under. 

‘Well. Usually I would put on some sexy outfit but this time you couldn’t see me and we’ll be naked later anyway. So, sorry for this.” The man smirked as he pulled his boxers’ band a bit off his waist before he released it snapping on his waist. 

‘Now, are you ready to continue, hot little guy?’ the stranger asked. 

‘What?’ 

‘This game we play.’ 

‘Game?’

‘Yes.’ He cupped and lightly squeezed on the part in between Jonghyun’s thighs. The bold action made Jonghyun whimper and almost moan in pleasure. ‘I’ll take it as a yes, then.’ The man instantly concluded, flashing a quick smile.

He unbuckled Jonghyun’s belt and stripped the low part of his body bare to his skin. Jonghyun was taken aback but this strange good feeling of being naked and hard in front of probably the hottest guy in his history just pulled him from thinking logically. He finally gave in and let the stranger Play with his body. 

There were more than licking and sucking down there. To be honest, Jonghyun couldn’t exactly remember everything as he came for the second time tonight. All of those stimulations were still clouding his mind. He noticed that some of his liquid even splattered on the man’s lips yet he just licked it away like it’s some sort of whipped cream. This stranger was wild yet everything he did was so satisfying. Maybe Jonghyun gotta thank Minki later for sending this kind of amazing surprise for him though he still wondered who this guy was. 

The crazier thing, after two times came, Jonghyun was still eager and hard down there. He must have been so pent up all these times to be experiencing this endless cycle. Yet this stranger in front of him seemed to be quite understanding of his condition. 

The man just flashed another quick smile at Jonghyun as he grabbed a lube near him. He then spread both of Jonghyun’s thighs to squeeze the lube on his access. The cooling slippery sensation from the gel made Jonghyun even weaker yet harder in his natural response. The man didn’t wait. He continued to prepare Jonghyun with his fingers. 

It was crazy, it was wild, yet it was good. It wrecked him up to the point where tears were unknowingly flowing down from his eyes due to the intense pleasure. 

‘Whoa, you’re crying. Is it that good?’ asked the man. He bowed a little and kissed the tears away from the corner of Jonghyun’s eyes. He was so gentle, it made Jonghyun’s heart skip a beat. 

‘I… I… May I know your name?’ Jonghyun mustered up his courage in between his hitched breaths and moans. 

‘You can call me Minhyun.’ 

‘Oh, okay… My name is..’

‘I know. Minki.’

‘No.’ Jonghyun frowned. Why would this stranger suddenly bring up his friend’s name here? 

‘What?’ The man paused his hand. 

‘My name is not Minki. How do you know that name?’ 

‘You wrote it in the client request form.’

‘Client request? What are you talking about?’ Jonghyun jerked up from his lying position. ‘You really know a guy named Choi Minki?’

‘Yes, it’s you.’ The man pointed at Jonghyun. ‘My name is Minhyun from 101Boys escort service. You’re the one who hired me for tonight.’ 

‘What?!!’

— To be continued —

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got revealed and went banana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming up next. More things will happen as the plot thickens.

_ ——— _

Minhyun never made a mistake. Especially a stupid mistake like this. He always checked all of his client’s information carefully and thoroughly. Other than that, he’s also very picky. Though the demand for his service was high, he didn’t take just anyone to be his client. He knew which one had to be rejected or approved. He became the top player in this game for a reason. 

‘Stop calling it game,’ said Jonghyun, feeling a little annoyed by the term. Both pissed the hell out of him tonight, this man named Minhyun and also his friend Minki. He just had a call with Minki and found out about the silly mistake. 

Apparently Minki booked two different hotels for the night. One for Jonghyun and one for him. The 101boys service was dedicated to himself.  Jonghyun was supposed to get a room filled with the new PS5 and all its new released games. When Minki said to put on the expensive _equipment_ , he meant the new VR headset he got for Jonghyun as a graduation gift. By _surprise_ , he meant there would be a room service for a full course meal complete with midnight snacks just as Jonghyun loved it. 

Unfortunately, Minki himself switched the settings by mistake. He was always a little weak in concentration, and now it bit him in the ass. He was supposed to be having the time of his life with his secret crush slash a top escort named Baekho, but now he had to spend the night alone at a wrong hotel with a box of PS5. By the time he realised through Jonghyun's phone call, it was already too late. He blamed it on the room service for including his most favourite wine among the menu. Thanks to that, he was drunk all night. 

‘Wait a minute. Let me get this clear,' said Minhyun. 'So what you’re saying is that Mr. Choi actually booked this appointment, but he meant to do it with Baekho. However, he clicked my picture by mistake. Is that correct?’ 

‘Yep.’ Jonghyun raised his eyebrows once. It seemed ridiculous but he had explained the real situation to the male escort. 

‘Is your friend a fucking moron?!’ 

‘Excuse me?’

‘How dare he embarrass me like this.’ 

‘Why is this embarrassing for you? I’m the one who should be embarrassed now.’ 

‘I have my reputation, alright? I don’t just take anyone because he has clicked on my damn picture.’ 

‘Oh, so now there is a certain standard to sleep with you?’ 

‘Of course there is.’

‘Then why the hell did you accept his order?’

‘Because it’s from Choi Minki. Everyone knows him on social media. That dude got influence and reputation.’ 

‘Ha..’ Jonghyun put up a hand over his forehead. He didn’t think the escort would be this stupid. ‘It could be some other guy with the same name.’ 

‘Who do you think I am, huh?’ Minhyun scoffed. ‘Of course I’ve run background search on my potential clients. They can’t fool me. I wouldn’t accept this request, if it’s actually from you.’

‘Hey! What’s wrong with me?’ 

‘Okay. Apology. I admit you look pretty decent.’

‘Thanks.’

‘But you’re a nobody.’ 

‘Crazy opportunist!’ Jonghyun glared. 

‘Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’d like to get dressed and call it a night.’ 

‘Wait!’ Jonghyun stopped Minhyun by holding his arm. ‘Can you at least... finish?’ He awkwardly glanced at his bareness down there. 

‘What the hell! Why are you still hard?’

Jonghyun weakly shrugged and looked up at the tall male escort, trying to win his favour. 

This was not supposed to be in any rule of Minhyun’s playbook. He only slept with the premium tiers, and this horny nerd definitely was not on his list. However, those pair of rounded puppy eyes that were staring right on him, pleading, might make him change his rules tonight. 

‘Ugh. Don’t give me that crappy look.’ Minhyun tried to ignore though he started to waver inside.

‘I mean... It was a gift after a long year of hard work. I was supposed to celebrate it by playing PS5 and eating my favourite snacks alone. But here I am with you, and it was amazing what you did to me. I’ve never felt that...’

‘Horny?’

‘I was gonna say awesome.’

‘More than your damn PS5?’

‘Definitely.' Jonghyun grinned. 'So, can you please at least..? I don’t know. Maybe do another thing to my body?’

Jonghyun’s circling choice of words confused the hell out of Minhyun, but he got what he meant from those pitiful eyes. This guy clearly lacked confidence. Maybe he didn’t have many friends either. It reminded Minhyun of his own past where he used to be as plain as this guy, with no one wanting to be on his side. 

‘Fine. I will help you. Damn it.’ Minhyun finally gave in, shaking his arm off Jonghyun’s grip first. ‘But you should know that I never do charity like this.’

‘Okay.’

‘So you should feel honoured.’ 

‘Okay.’ Jonghyun smiled at him. 

‘Stop saying okay.’ 

‘Okay.’

Minhyun hissed at Jonghyun upon the repetitive response. Now that he knew Jonghyun wasn’t his client, he could treat him according to what he liked. His night was already ruined anyway. Luckily he still got compensation for this mess, and he got nothing to do anyway for now.  Besides, Jonghyun seemed to be the obedient type. He could just make him do whatever he wanted. This might be a good opportunity for him to practice. Who knew he might have to deal with another client like this guy in the future. Though it seemed a bit impossible, because guys like this usually didn’t want to have anything to do with him. 

‘First. Get up and take off your shirt.’

‘Ok.. I mean, alright.’ Jonghyun immediately switched his word under Minhyun’s glare.

‘You don’t have to respond to my every instruction with words. Just do it. Come on. Be quick!’ 

Jonghyun nodded. He got up from the bed and took off his shirt, leaving it down on the floor. It felt weird, to be completely naked in a new place like this.  However, being under an intense observation in front of a hot stranger did give him a little challenge.  There's a swirl of excitement inside him that he couldn't describe. He must be a pervert, Jonghyun thought. 

‘Good. Now come here.’ Minhyun clicked his fingers and pointed at a space in front of him. ‘And down on your knees.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘You gotta suck me first.’ The escort lowered the front part of his boxers, taking out his long thickness out of the hiding. ‘This gotta be better than all the joysticks you’ve ever played with.’ 

‘But I never suck a joystick.’

‘Ugh.’ Minhyun rolled up his eyes. ‘Shut up and open your mouth. Hey. No teeth. Got it?’ 

Jonghyun nodded and started to follow Minhyun’s guide. Now that it's out and open right in front of his face, it seemed to be bigger than when it was in the boxers. He opened his mouth as wide as he could but the thing still felt so massive in his mouth. It made his jaw a little sore. Though he had experience with receiving, it was his first time to give, and Minhyun seemed to know it. He could sense the sloppy work, though it did make him hard. Thanks to those gooey innocent eyes of Jonghyun. 

‘Alright. That’s enough,’ the escort said. ‘You’re really bad at this.’ 

‘Sorry. It was my first time.’ Jonghyun coughed a few more times. His throat felt scratchy. 

‘I can tell. Now turn around,’ Minhyun ordered. ‘Good. Now, bend over. Put your elbows on the bed as support, lift your hips and show me your ass.’ 

‘Like this? It seems weird…’

‘Enough talking.’ Minhyun nonchalantly slapped one side of the smaller man's butt to cut his little complaint. It did work. 

The escort then ripped a package of protection and rolled that thinnest layer on his shaft. After pouring more lube on it, he aligned and put right into it. Though he had loosened up Jonghyun nicely earlier, it still felt a little tight around his size. But it started to make him feel good. 

Jonghyun began to groan a few times in pain, but not purely, part of it was an utmost pleasure. He liked how full it made him feel. He waited as Minhyun adjusted and started to thrust into him. The first two thrusts were as gentle as cotton, but the next ones started driving Jonghyun insane. Minhyun rocked into him like it was nothing, ignoring the squeezing tightness, all in and out for the enjoyable pleasure that seemed to be endless. Thank goodness the lubrication had helped reduce the painful frictions, or Jonghyun would have to scream louder in pain. But this one was good. It was perfect fit for both of them. 

Too bad Jonghyun couldn’t witness it from below, but Minhyun did smirk every time he’s inside the other. Minhyun wasn’t able to hide it, it was that good. He couldn’t believe himself but this nerd was the perfect match for him in this dance. Even his hips were the right fit in between his grips. Tanned, yet smooth, from his high angle, it was pretty sexy. So were those dimples on the bottom of his spine that seemed to twitch every time he thrusted into him.

Minhyun flipped his hair, he started to get sweaty, though it’s still not as much as Jonghyun who was clearly having a hard time standing on his trembling legs down there. As predicted, Jonghyun’s knees scraped against the carpet. He tried to hold his position but by every powerful thrust into him, he didn’t know how long he could survive in this position. In the end, Jonghyun had to flop on the floor. He gave up. He just leaned his head on the bed, resting, trying to catch on his breaths. 

The abrupt separation made the taller’s dick slip right out of the ass. Still rock-hard and dripping wet in lube and pre cum. It was rather disappointing for Minhyun, but that little pause managed to turn him on even more. 

‘Are you already tired?’ he asked. Jonghyun couldn’t answer, still busy with regaining his stamina. Minhyun then helped Jonghyun up, kissing his neck before he flipped him and pushed him back down on the bed.  ‘You’re quite hot, you know that?’

Jonghyun smiled vaguely at the compliment. He was just lying there on his back, all naked, sticky and sweaty. He didn’t know which part of these was hot to Minhyun but he admitted those words did make him feel good. 

Some must have come out earlier when he bent down. It was amazing to be hit from behind. But somehow Jonghyun was still not satisfied yet. Not when Minhyun’s thing was still out and hard in front of him like this. 

Lucky, the tall escort seemed to feel the same way as he did. It’s shown by how Minhyun started to crawl on top of him, with hands that were busy tracing on the surface of Jonghyun’s tanned skin, from his waist all the way to his neck. It got a million times better when the taller guy started to press their things down there altogether. Jonghyun couldn't help but moan at the sensation. 

Minhyun lifted Jonghyun head a bit by the neck and then kissed him fully on the mouth. With one hand all over Jonghyun's firm pecs, he completely dominated the smaller guy, while he kept on kneading on him down below. As the tempo got higher, he brushed over one side of the delicate nipples. It made Jonghyun shiver. The escort scoffed at how the soft bud perked up immediately under his touch. It felt hot on his fingertips. 

‘You want me to suck this little bud?’ He flicked over it a few more times to draw a moan from Jonghyun. 

‘You don’t have to ask for my every permission when we’re already hot like this. Just do it quickly!’ 

‘Hmm.. Sounds familiar.’ Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows at Jonghyun. He knew the man just did it intentionally to return his words from earlier. But he liked it. He smirked and squeezed on the chest to warm Jonghyun up. 

The escort gently licked the tip wet a few times before he put it in his mouth. He sucked and playfully bit around it until it left a mark. He kept playing with it by using his tongue while he flicked the other one over and over again with his fingers. He usually didn’t do this kind of service for his clients because it was troublesome and tasted awful. But this time Minhyun did it based on his own will. He was curious about Jonghyun's reaction. What kind of face this nerd would make if he did it. Luckily, this smooth sensation tasted good in his mouth and it’s so satisfying to see how this guy was melting under his touch. But he knew this wasn’t enough. 

‘Hey. Wanna try climbing up on me?’ Minhyun suddenly had a better idea. ‘I can make you feel even better.’ 

‘Okay...’ 

— To be continued —


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing led to another because they fit perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Whoop! Chapter 3 is coming sooner than you think. ;)

_ ——— _

The morning after, Jonghyun was still asleep on the bed while Minhyun was in the bathroom, just finished with his shower. He was drying his hair in front of the sink with a towel while staring at his own reflection when his memory took him back to last night. 

Letting Jonghyun climb on top of him was the best decision of that night. That nerd was definitely hot in bed. If Minhyun had to explain, it was partly Jonghyun’s naivety that made him look somewhat sexy. It’s arousing and tickling his senses. How that clueless yet needy face was completely in contrast with his honest moans and great physical ability in bed. That man had a potential that he himself was not aware of. 

It was unexpected though. The top escort had slept with plenty of people. But not many that he could recall exactly by every moment in the morning like this one. Last night, he gotta admit he had his fun. He could still vividly remember every inch of that nerd’s body. As a matter of fact, he started to get hard again now while thinking about it. 

‘Damn it!’ He looked at his growing bulge under the towel around his waist. He thought if Jonghyun was already up and here in his arms, how awesome his morning could be. 

‘Minhyun, can I borrow your…’ The man suddenly appeared by the bathroom door, taking down Minhyun from his imagination. ‘Wow. Why are you still hard?’ He widened his eyes at the half naked man. 

‘It’s not _still hard_ , stupid. It just got hard.’ 

‘Whatever. Do you need help?’ 

‘You’re not sore or feeling uncomfortable somewhere?’ Minhyun trailed down his eyes around Jonghyun's waist.

‘I’m fine.’ 

‘After all that?’

‘Yeah. I even feel great this morning.’ 

‘I can see,’ Minhyun replied. Jonghyun had that after-sex glow that made him look radiant and rather attractive. Damn it. Why he had to be that attractive in front of this morning wood, Minhyun thought. It wasn’t helping at all. 'My dick must have satisfied you last night.' 

‘Actually.’ Jonghyun slowly stepped closer. He could sense the fragrance from the shower gel in the bathroom and it aroused him to think that it smelled so good on Minhyun's skin. ‘I was thinking of you in bed and after looking at you like this, I started to get hard too, just now.’ Jonghyun pulled down the front of his boxers' band to prove it and for Minhyun's eyes to feast. 

Minhyun could see it too now that the man was closer, and that crazy morning wood. ‘What time is it now?’ he asked. 

‘Hmm.. almost 10.’ Jonghyun glanced quickly at the clock on the bedside across the bathroom. 

‘Do you want to extend?’

‘I'm not sure.. It’s quite an expensive hotel.’

‘Don’t worry, nerd. I’ll pay.’ 

‘Of course I’d be worried, I still got no job or money.’

‘I’ll cover everything, okay. So, you’re good?’

Jonghyun quietly nodded at the offer before he bursted into his little chuckle, which Minhyun responded with another mischievous scoff on his face. 

It was another great decision. His hair wasn’t even completely dried when their bodies had already bumped and dragged against the wall along the hotel room. They were taking turns in pinning each other on the wall while they busy making out into each other’s mouth. 

Everything was like already set for them. The no-disturb sign was still on at the front door so there’s no fear of intervention from the outside world. Also, now with the curtains all lifted off the big tall glass window, the room was filled with the natural light. It did make the atmosphere feel a little different from last night. 

‘Wait.. wait..’ Jonghyun suddenly broke their kiss when they were making out all naked by the window. ‘Do you think people can see us from outside?’ 

‘We’re on the 95th floor, silly.’

‘Yeah but there’s that building across this room.’

‘And you think they would have a telescope to watch us?’ 

‘Probably. I don’t know.’

'The only ones that could watch us now are maybe those birds.' Minhyun pointed away. 

'This is embarrassing.' 

'Do you think they would tweet a picture after seeing us?' 

Jonghyun couldn't reply. He just frowned at Minhyun. He knew he was just being silly with all his thoughts. 

‘Turn around,' said Minhyun. 

‘What? No. I’m not crazy.’

'Let those birds know how horny you are right now for me.' 

Minhyun smirked and made him turn facing the window. He then mischievously pressed him on the window but Jonghyun held still by pushing on the glass with his palms. Great, now it felt like the whole city could see his naked form. This position was rather embarrassing. 

‘I don’t like this. Let me go,’ said Jonghyun.

‘Really? But your little guy down says different though. He seems all excited,’ Minhyun whispered in his ears while brushing on the tip of his erection with his fingers. They were soon coated by the leaking precum. ‘Still want me to let you go, sexy?’ He kissed and licked on the back of his ear shell. 

‘No. I mean.. Yes.. No.. Shit. I don’t know…’ 

Minhyun scoffed lightly.  He stroked his fingers over Jonghyun's lips before he made him suck on his middle finger. The man complied, he was shaking in anticipation with this open bareness.  One night was all it took for Minhyun to know what kind of guy this nerd was. 

‘Just follow me. I will make this good for you.’

‘Okay.’

‘Good.’ Minhyun rewarded him with gentle kisses. The one that trailed from his cheek, along the slope of his neck and on his shoulder blade. 

As the escort repeated the trail of kisses, his hands went to the front part. He remembered how this hot nerd loved getting his nipples teased. Jonghyun was ecstatic. Everywhere that Minhyun touched felt like fire, it melted him. Last night’s position was rough, especially when he had to bend over like that. But now, he liked this position. He could lean his back on the taller guy’s chest for support while enjoying his endless kisses and tight embrace. 

'I love this, Minhyun.' Jonghyun mumbled. 

It was so good, so comfortable and intoxicating. All these pampering from Minhyun automatically made him curve back his waist without realising the impact on the taller man behind him. Minhyun groaned. This firm ass that pushed and brushed against his dick made him react and Jonghyun could feel the man's intense hardness on his back. 

As Jonghyun waited for a bit, he saw the other rip a new package to roll a condom on his throbbing thickness and wet it with more lube. When it’s done, the man then got back into their position, firmly holding his sexy hips in both grips. 

Minhyun groaned first this time at the first encounter. Jonghyun was still soft and fresh from last night so it tasted good around his dick.This was it. This was the exact same taste of last night. It was aching yet still the perfect fit. This was bad, he didn't think he could ever forget it now. Their bodies were slapping onto each other by every strong thrust. In and out of the tightening hole with repetitive motion and steady rhythm. At this point, everything was addictive. 

Minhyun's voice sounded so hot on Jonghyun's ears. He didn't groan this much last night. But it made him excited, knowing how the other enjoyed it as much as he did.  Besides, standing naked by the window over the city did make it almost like a public sex. It gave them both more thrill and also arousal. Thanks to the refreshed youthful energy and all those burning passions they held inside, in the end they spent all morning by making love non stop in the hotel room. 

From on top of the desk, getting all missionary in bed, kneeling on the bed while getting thrusted from behind to sitting on the other’s lap with legs spread open while facing the mirror, they did try a lot of things that morning. By the time they got down from their high, they almost had nothing left to milk out of their things anymore. It was almost 3 in the afternoon when they had finally stopped. 

‘That was... amazing!’ Minhyun claimed, while he’s catching his breath on the bed beside Jonghyun who heaved the same way. They were sweaty and sticky from all their mess, but their hearts and minds were as light as feathers after all those raunchy sessions. 

‘Yeah!’ 

‘Congratulations on your graduation by the way.’ Minhyun got up for a moment and turned to the side to peck Jonghyun on his lips. ‘Nerd.’ He scoffed and flopped back on the bed. 

‘This is the best day ever!’ Jonghyun balled up his fist in the air, thinking that he even got a gift from a hot stranger.

‘Crazy.’

‘Whatever.’ 

‘What's your major?’ asked Minhyun

‘Computer engineering.’

‘Hmmm. That explains.’ 

‘What?’

‘Your reek of virginity.’ 

‘You’re not my first time, okay.’ 

‘Oooh. Sizzling.’ Minhyun turned, lying on his side while facing Jonghyun. ‘You have a boyfriend?’

‘Had. We broke up before my military service.’ 

‘Good for you. Relationships stink.’ 

‘Right?’ Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun. ‘Finally someone understands me. I don’t get why we have to waste all of our emotions while we can just have fun like this and say goodbye with no hard feeling.’ 

‘You’re a real player, you know that? Interested in being an escort?’ 

‘Ugh no. I want to work like normal people in the office.’ 

‘Excuse me. Am I not normal?’ 

‘Considering all these..’ Jonghyun gestured at their naked sticky bodies and all the mess they’ve made on the bed sheet. ‘No, you’re not normal.’ 

‘Neither are you, my friend.’ Minhyun rubbed on Jonghyun’s belly, messing with all the mixed traces they left there.

‘ Stop it! That's ticklish. But I guess you’re right. We’re both not normal.’ Jonghyun scoffed. ‘Can I have your number by the way?’ 

‘No.’

‘Why?’

‘I don’t do friendship either.’ 

‘Ugh. Who wants to be your friend? I just thought maybe we could do this again next time.’

‘Then contact me through my website.’ 

‘Damn. It will take a while then.’

‘Why?’ asked Minhyun. 

‘Well. First I have to look for a job. Then I have to wait for my pay check so I can afford for your service.’

‘Whoa, relax. For you, it’s free.’ Minhyun clicked his tongue and winked at Jonghyun. 'And you shouldn't waste your first pay check for an escort service, dummy!' 

‘Just give me your number then!’ Jonghyun turned and slightly hit Minhyun on his chest. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him playfully. ‘Give it to me, you crazy! It’s easier to just call you directly than ruin my browser history.’ 

Minhyun laughed and held Jonghyun by his neck in return. Jonghyun struggled to get away from the bigger guy while bursting in shrieks and chuckles in front of his face. Because Minhyun kept trying to kiss him instead of giving him his number. 

— To be continued —


End file.
